The present invention relates, in general, to an agitator intended in particular for agitating, mixing, or suspending fluids or solids in fluids.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
Agitators typically have a hub for securement of the agitator to a lower end of an agitator shaft, and at least two agitator blades which are mounted on one side to the hub in spaced-apart radial direction, for example via respective struts, and angled in relation to the rotation plane. This type of agitator suffers shortcomings because turbulent radial forces are caused during agitation, so that the agitator shaft for attachment of the agitator has to be configured of relatively great diameter. As a consequence, production of agitator shafts is relatively complex and expensive.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved agitator to obviate prior art shortcomings and to eliminate or at least minimize the adverse effect of turbulent radial forces caused during agitation.